


Are we---

by MoonStar1220



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume and Tanuma head back home during a school break only to find out that people had thought they had been dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we---

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some prompt on tumblr and got inspired.

Tanuma leaned back against the warmth of the other body then pushed back a bit more until he heard hands brace themselves against the tatami mats. An airy chuckle came from the other before he felt his back being pushed. Tanuma chuckled back before starting a playful strength game. It didn’t last long before the other gave up. 

“Ta-nu-ma--” 

A growl came from the one below him. The voice held no malice, but even still Tanuma sat up, relieving the other from his weight. When he went to turn back towards his friend, he saw the other in the process of turning around himself. Tanuma already knew what was going to happen. They had rough housed several times before, once the other had let down his carefully build guard. Tanuma raised his hands just in time for them to be met by the others. Their fingered laced and gripped each other before they applied strength. Neither of them wanted to lose this little shoving match. Tanuma was slightly disadvantaged, considering he was still sitting down, so he began to push back with his forehead against the other’s. He could no longer see the golden eyes, but the smile displayed was still in sight. He backed down slightly just so he could move his head to the sound of the shoji screen sliding open.

“Sensei! You snuck off to steal treats and got captured, didn’t you?”

“More like he just got captured on sight.” Tanuma chuckled at the very exhausted looking lucky-cat yokai and a very happy looking Taki. He saw her smile drop slightly after looking at them, but it soon returned with a barely traceable sigh of hopelessness. Tanuma would have spoken up more, but the other male was still bearing his weight against him.

“Is something wrong, Taki?” It seemed he had noticed the sigh from the woman as well. Taki didn’t get her reply in as Tanuma finally gave up and fell back, a startled Natsume following him with a yelp.

He could see those golden eyes now and eyebrows scrunched in worry. “I’m fine, Natsume.” He breathed out before looking up to the brunette still in the doorway. She seemed hesitant before finally crossing into the room’s threshold.

“There’s nothing wrong. Just realizing how hopeless the two of you are.” She spoke as she sat down at the low table.

Tanuma raised an eyebrow, but it was Natsume that spoke the sentiment. “What do you mean by that?”

Realizing her poor choice of words she quickly released Ponta in order to wave her hands in front of herself. “I don’t mean anything bad about it. Honestly! I meant that I’m happy that you two are so comfortable around each other. I’m envious.”

He looked at Natsume who seemed just as confused. “Pretty sure Natsume couldn’t win a shoving match against you either.”

Tanuma laughed when he was lightly kicked in the side. “I think you mean yourself considering how you just lost.”

He ignored Natsume’s teasing. “Anyway, I think we’re all a bit too old to be doing these adolescent things.” Another jab. “Also it’s to be expected. You went to a different university than us.” Tanuma saw her eyes glance to the side and he immediately felt guilty. “Sorry.” She made a dismissive sound before silence fell. He sat up just as she began to speak again.

“How’s Ise anyway? I mean the two of you don’t speak any differently.”

“Tanuma is just hiding it. He’s almost completely able to speak like the locals.” 

He wasn’t sure if it was a compliment or teasing. Natsume had some trouble adjusting to the dialect. He was so formal and polite that he often had trouble with basic conversations at times. It really strained Natsume so Tanuma felt he had to learn it more to be some sort of interpreter. Not that it helped with Natsume’s classes. “At least you have more grace than I do. Those miko were all over you.”

“Don’t remind me.” Although Taki certainly wanted to know so he had to tell the story much to Natsume’s embarrassment. Tanuma had desperately needed help with working on his gracefulness so Natsume helped give him lessons and a few of the miko saw. Natsume was quickly fawned over and nearly forced to change majors.

“I didn’t know Natsume could dance.”

“I don’t. Not really. I just know how to move a fan and Onusa.” Natsume looked outside to the hills of the town they all met. He was referring to the means of how he’d protect himself back when yokai came after him.

Things had changed since that time. Natsume no longer had the Book of Friends, something he hadn’t told anyone about until all the names were returned. Ponta still stuck around sometimes saying that he’d get bored and he’d try to steal food. The Fujiwara’s were taking care of him. Natsume still hadn’t told them about what Ponta really was, but he had told them he could see yokai. It was the reason he was literature major after all. Natsumi wanted to read how yokai used to be and later he wanted to write their real stories. It was a goal Tanuma desperately wanted to help him with even if he couldn’t see the same world. Tanuma decided to become a shinto priest like his father. Secretly he felt that if he went through all the training he might be able to see more than mere shadows of yokai. They both lived together in a dorm to cut costs and it was working well for the few short months it’s been since they left town. Taki had stayed local, attending the closest university, but still hadn’t declared her major.

“So what’s it like? Living together?”

“Good.” Both men say at once. They glance at each other before chuckling.

“Natsume keeps things pretty clean and it’s nice to have someone to take care of you when you’re sick.” Tanuma often had to care for himself even when sick so he greatly appreciated Natsume’s companionship during those times.

“Tanume is a pretty good cook.”

He sighed. “You should really learn how to cook too, you know. A woman nowadays wants a man who can cook.”

“Huh?” Taki looked at them in confusion.

“See, Taki doesn’t care around that so it’s not every girl.”

“Don’t make excuses, Natsume.”

“Wait. You two aren’t dating?”

“Huh?” Now it was the two men’s time to be confused. “Dating-”

“-Natsume?”

“-Tanuma?”

They had spoken in unison. “Yeah, I assumed you two have been dating since late our second year in high school. I’m not the only one either.” Tanuma glanced to Natsume and could see the red blush growing on his cheeks then glanced away feeling a heat upon his.

“I knew you two were idiots, but I never could have imagined this much idiocy.” A familiar voice spoke up finally before jumping onto the table.

“Welcome back to the living, Ponta.” He greeted willing his blush down. He’d be lying is he said he never had a thought about dating Natsume, but dating involved kissing and it was something he’d rather not entertain in any form of fantasy.

“What makes you think we were dating?”

“You two have always been close. In school whenever you two were around each other you’d both be just within touching distance. Then just before you two left you two started those shoving wars, holding each other’s hands, laying in each other’s laps--”

“Looking at each other with such longing it made me sick.” Ponta interrupted Taki. “Sharing chopsticks when you think no one is looking. You two even shared a futon last winter!” He banged on the table.

“I-Isn’t that what friends do though? Dating means kissing and going out to fancy dinners or romantic movies--”

“Dumbass! Dumbass!” Ponta repeated such until Taki figured out they needed time alone and dragged the lucky cat away.

Seconds dragged on in silence. Natsume was still red faced when he glanced over to him. “Natsume… I’m so sorry--”

“No-- I mean-- I should apologize too.”

“There’s no need for that…” Tanuma managed before pulling his knees up and hiding his red face. “Natsume… Are you repulsed…” He trailed off unable to finish his question with his cracking voice. He wanted to ask if Natsume was repulsed at the fact that people thought they were dating. If Natsume was repulsed at the idea of dating him.

Tanume felt warmth and a weight on his back. Natsume was leaning against him. “No, I’m not.” Natsume’s voice sounded a lot more confident than Tanuma thought it should. “You?”

“Of course not, Natsume.” He had to stop himself before admitting his feelings for the other male. Ones he had kept far hidden. 

“Then…” Finally Natsume’s voice wavered and it reminded Tanuma of all the times he saw Natsume scared and burdened by whatever yokai had been harassing him. “Then… are we dating?”

His breath caught in his throat and he froze. He almost didn’t believe what he heard then he heard Natsume say his name in a worried tone. “I’d… like that --but only if you want it to! Really! You’re my best friend and--”

“Tanuma.”

“--I’d never want to risk our friendship so--”

“Tanuma.”

“--we can forget about this all if--”

“Tanuma, shut up.” The ravenet shut his mouth and waited for Natsume to continue. “I’d like to date you too.”

Tanuma sat straight before turning around and waiting for Natsume to do the same. The blond’s cheeks weren’t as red, but there was still some color. His golden eyes were questioning him. “T-then.. can I kiss you?”

Natsume laughed lightly. “That’s fine, but are you sure you want our first kiss to be in Taki’s--” Tanuma cut him off by pressing his lips to Natsume’s. He honestly had just heard the okay and nothing else. Natume’s lips were slightly chapped, but warm, so very warm. He opened his eyes as he pulled away, watching as blond lashes parted to reveal those golden eyes still so close. Natsume lightly bit his lip and his cheeks were even brighter. “And here I thought you’d be a romantic.”

Tanuma backed away even more, stiffening up and looking at his hands balled up in his lap. “Shut up.” He glanced up to see that Natsume was tracing over his lips with a finger. It made Tanuma want to kiss him again, so he returned his gaze. “You…” His tone softened in shy embarrassment. “You really don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Silence passed for a few seconds. “How long?”

It wasn’t just a question about how long ago Tanuma first wanted to kiss Natsume, but when he fell for Natsume. “A while… It was gradual, but I realized it a few months after we first talked with each other.”

“That long, huh? I wish I could say the same, but it’s apparently obvious when I realized it.”

Tanuma smiled. It was when Natsume decided to let down his guard. A swell of tenderness and pride formed in him to know that he was the reason why. The shoji was heard sliding open slightly and Taki’s voice along with it. “So… you two done talking or…”

“We’re fine, Taki.” Even Natsume had heard the nervous fear in her voice. She opened the door more so she and Ponta could come through.

Ponta walked over and jumped on the table before looking at Tanuma. “Pervert.” Tanuma promptly grabbed the manekineko and proceeded to use his knuckles against his hard head. “That hurts! Natsume! Natsume, control your human!”

“Sorry Sensei. You deserve it this time.” Natsume chuckled along with Taki. Tanuma let Ponta go, who immediately hissed and shouted about respect before disappearing. After that, the three of them talked and caught up. As the sun began to set, they decided to leave Taki’s place, bidding the woman farewell and promising to hang out again later. They started to walk towards the Fujiwara’s house. Silent moments passing as they reminisced and thought about the future.

Tanuma tensed up slightly when he felt Natsume take hold his hand and lace their fingers together. Before today, it was a simple gesture to show that the other was there, but now it felt like more. “Tanuma… do you not want me to…?”

“No.” The ravenet replied, quickly squeezing the blond’s hand. “No… just… damn it, I feel like one of those girls in middle school.” He used his free hand to cover up his face in embarrassment to Natsume’s apparent amusement. “Natsume, aren’t you feeling… well, embarrassed or anything?”

“Of course I am. I’m just hiding it better than you are. You’ve always been the more expressive one.”

Letting his hand down, Tanuma looked down to Natsume, a blush still visible on both their faces. “Don’t see why you’re hiding it.”

“Because it’s cute to see you flustered. Just like that.” He chuckled at Tanuma’s agape expression. “Also…” Natsume lowered his head. “I never imagined that my feelings would be returned, so I guess I’m still in shock. I may still think that it’s a dream and do something wild.” 

Tanuma chuckled at that which earned him a light push. He just couldn’t imagine Natsume being that kind of wild. Natsume did some wild and reckless things, but that was when ayakashi were involved. With humans he was much gentler and reserved. Sometimes he was prone to anger, but Tanuma couldn’t fault him for that.

“Kaname!” Natsume’s stern calling of his given name snapped him out of his thoughts. “We’re here.”

“S-say that again.” He knew he probably looked like an excited 7th year, but he couldn’t help it.

Natsume looked away for a moment in embarrassment. “K-Kaname…”

Tanuma made a large grin, unable to contain his happiness. “Takashi...Can I call you… Takashi?” He watched as color flooded Natsume’s face along with an emotion he had never seen on the blond’s face. Natsume quickly hid his face in Tanuma’s shoulder. 

“M-maybe… not that point yet.”

So this was how Natsume was really feeling. “Nice to know I really am not the only one feeling this way.” He heard a muffled demand to shut up, which had him chuckling again before placing his arms around Natsume in a loose hug. After a few moments, Tanuma spoke again. “So… I’ll see you later this week? I wish we could spend more time, but I have to do that training at the shrine.”

Natsume pulled away, having calmed down enough. “It’s fine. Besides, we live together, so it’s not like…” He trailed off, unsure what to say, but Tanuma understood. They didn’t need to rush anything because they had already skipped a few steps. “But still…” Tanuma felt lips against his own before pressing back until Natsume pulled away again. “I will miss you.”

Tanuma smiled. “Me too. Goodnight Natsume, I’ll see you later.”


End file.
